


til ring pop do us part

by ryokenhatemail



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, Post-Canon, based on a prompt, did i hardcore project onto takeru? perhaps. is there anything y'all can do about? nah., i'm just a sucker for soft domesticity i'm sorry, it's just like this, whichever fits your fancy of where this is at
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-07
Updated: 2019-11-07
Packaged: 2021-01-25 03:33:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21349555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ryokenhatemail/pseuds/ryokenhatemail
Summary: There isn’t a shot in hell that there would ever be a Mr. Takeru Kogami. Or a Mr. Takeru Homura-Kogami. Certainly not a Mr. Ryoken Homura. (Not that Takeru has been thinking about it or anything.)
Relationships: Homura Takeru & Revolver | Kougami Ryouken, Homura Takeru/Revolver | Kougami Ryouken
Comments: 3
Kudos: 15





	til ring pop do us part

**Author's Note:**

> part one of: prompts i stole from inktober because my brain's fried. this is 2019 day one: ring!

There isn’t a shot in hell that there would ever be a Mr. Takeru Kogami. Or a Mr. Takeru Homura-Kogami. Certainly not a Mr. Ryoken Homura. (Not that Takeru has been thinking about it or anything.)

Besides, marriage was the furthest thing from either of their minds. Takeru liked it in theory, but the idea of actually binding yourself to another person on the hypothetical grounds of forever until one of you died or decided you hate each other was, in short, horrifying to him. Plus, Ryoken didn’t even believe in marriage, not for himself at least. He said he never saw a point to it; plenty of people got along fine without it, including his own father who’d never mentioned a mother to him, let alone ever having been married. Besides, people expect certain things out of marriage: a family, children…

Takeru, on the other hand, did like the idea of having at least having one kid. It wasn’t something that was feasible in the short-term, he’d realized. Ryoken’s apartment was “too cold” a place for kids, he’d decided. Plus, neither of them were necessarily equipped emotionally for a kid. Between Ryoken’s general stoicness and lack of warmth to everyone except maybe two people, and Takeru’s hair-trigger mood swings that can lead to unnecessary knock-down drag-out fights or complete depressive breakdowns, he figures it isn’t a good idea at the moment, especially where he’s already worrying about potentially screwing up as a parent to nonexistent hypothetical children...

Despite all of this, Takeru does, in fact, find himself thinking about marriage one night as he lazes about on the couch while Ryoken works at his computer in the other room. Sure, they’d talked about it a few times in the past, but the conclusion they reached each time was the same. “Not now.”

But Takeru, whether it was from some deep-rooted, selfish nature or just out of a desperate need to have some physical reminder that he wasn’t going to be booted onto the street out of nowhere because Ryoken tired of him suddenly, wanted something. So, he does what he usually does when he wants to address something serious, but indirectly.

\--

It takes some effort on his part. Minimal effort, but more effort than just going up to his partner and telling him what is on his mind, asking what he wants to ask. Sure, that would’ve been the more direct and definitely the more mature choice on his part. But, being upfront in the heat of his moods definitely isn’t his strong suit. Besides, he doesn’t want to distract Ryoken from whatever thing he’s focus on with his boring feelings talk. So he tells Ryoken that he’s going for a walk. It isn’t necessarily a lie, but it’s definitely something out of the ordinary for him and they both know it, Takeru thinks, standing in the doorway to Ryoken’s office with shoes in one hand and jacket in the other. He prays that Ryoken doesn’t call him on his odd behavior. Luckily, he just shoots him a puzzled look, glances at the clock at the corner of his screen reading 4:07 pm, then back at him with a raised brow. “Will you be long?”

“Nah,” Takeru says, shaking his head briefly. “Just feeling kinda restless and need to burn off some energy.” An omission of some details, sure, but not inherently a lie, he thinks. 

Whatever Ryoken is thinking, he keeps to himself. Instead, he simply wishes Takeru well with a, “Alright, just let me know whenever you’re on your way back. Be safe.”

With a kiss to his forehead and a quick,“Okay, love you,” Takeru bolts out of the room and out the door.

\--

It’s taken about an hour to find what Takeru’s looking for and walk back to the apartment. Running on pure manic energy, he’s nearly forgotten to text Ryoken that he’s on his way back until the building was already in sight. The “Ok” response went off as he types in the code to get in, balancing phone and paper sack of goodies in one hand to free up a hand for the keypad.

He bursts into the apartment, wincing at his own loud entrance, and finds Ryoken in the kitchen, who has just started chopping something green and aromatic on the counter. He starts at the entrance before quickly regaining his composure and going back to his prep work. “That was fast.”

“I forgot to text you earlier.”

“I see…”

Takeru approaches the taller man from behind, wrapping his arms around his waist and placing a chaste kiss to his shoulder. “Sorry…” he mumbles into his shirt.

Ryoken doesn’t say anything, just leans into the touch with a hum and continues with his work until all of the veggies are sliced and slid off the cutting board onto a plate in one deft motion. It’s a simple maneuver Takeru has seen a dozen times before, but can never replicate himself without nearly taking out a finger in the process. It amazes him every time he watches Ryoken prepare something.

“So, I take it your walk wasn’t just a walk?” Ryoken’s voice snaps Takeru out of his thoughts, realizing that the other has noticed the brown paper bag in his hand.

“Ah, yeah,” he says, disentangling himself from Ryoken, allowing him to turn so they could face each other, Takeru sheepishly holding the bag in his hands.

“What did you do?” Ryoken asks, hand on his hip, looking more like a disappointed mother in his apron (an ugly frilly thing Takeru had bought him, insisting that no good cook could do without one, which Ryoken surprised him by actually wearing on occasion) rather than his boyfriend. 

“Nothing!” he insists, his tone unconvincing. Ryoken quirks a brow at this and Takeru sighs, defeated. “Well. I’ve been thinking a lot about the future recently…”

“Darling, we’ve already talked about this—”

“I know, I know! But...I wanted to do something that’s, like, symbolic of the fact that we don’t entirely hate each other right now,” he says, rifling through the sack. 

“‘Right now,’” Ryoken chuckles at as Takeru successfully retrieves two metallic packages. “What the hell are those?”

“I hope you like watermelon because I got the last cherry one they had and I already called dibs on it, so, ” Takeru says, ripping open the candy wrappers to reveal two ring pops.

“What the fuck are you doing?” Ryoken asks, trying to suppress a grin.

“Uh. I’m proposing,” Takeru says, dropping down onto one knee. “Ryoken Kogami, would you do me the honors of eating these ring pops with me?”

“God, I hate you,” Ryoken chuckles, holding out his hand which Takeru takes and slides the candy ring onto Ryoken’s pinky. 

“That’s enough confirmation from me, love you too, asshole,” Takeru says, sliding his own ring onto his finger. “We’re now officially married in the eyes of Candyland.”

“Stop.” 

Takeru laughs. He outstretches his ringed hand and says, “Cheers?”

The taller man sighs and shakes his head before agreeing, “Cheers.” Their rings clack together and it only takes Takeru a few moments to start trying to devour his. “I’m literally making dinner,” he adds in a scolding tone.

“It’s to hold me over! I’m already starved,” he says, defensively. “You need help with anything?”

“No, it’s simple enough, but I’ll let you know. Now get out of here before you start trying to eat things before I even cook them,” he says, going back to his work and waving a hand as if dismissing him from the room.

“Alright, alright,” Takeru says, rolling his eyes, sticking the candy back into his mouth. He chances a glance back at Ryoken focusing on the onions he now has on the cutting board. It isn’t hard to miss the ring pop still lodged onto his finger.

It’s all a bit foolish on his part, he won’t deny. There’s easier ways of asking for reassurance besides joke-proposing with candy in the kitchen, but this works, he decides, smiling at the fact Ryoken doesn’t immediately take it off.

But maybe he’s just reading too much into it.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading my dumbassery
> 
> find me on @/ryokenhatemail on twit i'm just goin' nuts on there tbh


End file.
